Never Coming Back To Me
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Athrun, Dearka, Yzak and Nicol finally gave a crushing blow to the EA by winning a battle against the Archangel. But what price did Athrun have to pay for that victory? KiraxAthrun? Not sure depends on your point of view.


'Why, Kira? Why? It didn't have to end like this…' Athrun leaned forward to the locker where he kept his helmet. The blue bangs of Athrun's hair were hiding the tears that were coming out of his beautiful emerald eyes. Yzak and Dearka were at some part of the Vesalius celebrating their victory against a battle with the Archangel. Athrun didn't like the result of the battle though. Athrun was alone because after their victory they went to the locker room to change and he just kept quiet the whole time Dearka and Nicol were praising him because he was the reason why they won a battle against the Archangel.

"Athrun we're going to celebrate our victory. This will surely be a crushing blow to the EA." Athrun heard Nicol say to him. He wished Nicol wouldn't talk so much about their victory. It just made him feel closer to completely breaking down if he kept saying that he was the one who brought them victory. His victory felt more like a loss to him. "Athrun are you okay?" Nicol asked with his voice filled with concerned for the blue haired teen.

"Yeah you go ahead to the party I'll catch up." Athrun said and Nicol nodded and left. As soon as he left all the tears that Athrun was holding back fell down his eyes rapidly. Athrun punched his locker causing it to have a dent and he screamed but not because of the pain from punching the hard metal of the locker. He didn't even feel a thing because of what he was feeling now.

'I told him that I'd protect him…I told him so many times…to just forget about the war and stay by my side because I'd protect him…But in the end I…I…' Athrun looked at his hands and he felt like throwing up. He felt like throwing up whenever he looks at his hands. His hands were now blood-stained. He knew that his hands would become blood-stained the moment he became a soldier of ZAFT but he didn't want it to be stained with HIS blood.

'Kira you chose them over me…your friends at the Archangel…did you really see them as your friends? I could've given you what they could give and more. I love you with all my heart but why did you have to hurt my feelings over and over by not agreeing to come with me? You said you were going to protect them but did they ever try to protect you. You were risking your life for them every time you enter the battlefield but I bet they doubted your loyalty the whole time.' Tears still fell down Athrun's eyes and everything that happened before began to replay through Athrun's head.

* * *

"Kira I am not your enemy! Stop resisting and just come with me." Athrun said almost pleadingly to Kira who tried to get pass him but was blocked by Athrun's mobile suit.

"Athrun believe me…the last thing I want is to fight you…but on that ship are the people I feel obligated to protect…my friends are on that ship!" Kira shouted while tears began to fall from his amethyst eyes. A part of him really did want to be with Athrun's side but he didn't want to selfish. He needed to protect the Archangel since his friends aren't the only ones on that ship there were civilians as well. (A/N: I made the Archangel still have the civilians on board.)

"Your friends? Then what am I to you!? You see them as your friends…but do they see you the same way? Will they risk their lives to save you if they were in your position!?" Athrun shouted. He wanted to be with Kira so badly…it was killing him that he was out there being his enemy.

"You're one of the most important persons in my life Athrun…but I can't let my selfishness be the cause of death of so many people on the Archangel! Believe me there were times when I thought to just come and be happy with you but whenever I think of the people who might…no…who WILL die without me to protect them I just can't do it." Kira said to the younger coordinator. (A/N: Yeah Athrun's younger by about a year than Kira. I saw their official ages Kira's 19 now and Athrun's 18.)

"Kira don't be stubborn…they have other soldiers to protect that ship just come with me!" Athrun tried to persuade Kira.

"Athrun…I can't…I just can't let my friends down…" Kira said softly but also loud enough to be heard by Athrun. Then as if on cue the Archangel came on sight. It seemed that it managed to break through the swarm of enemies and had come to aid the Strike.

'They're only here to aid the Strike not Kira…Just wait for me Kira…I'll get you back no matter what it takes.' Athrun thought then his Seed cracked open enhancing his abilities. He changed into mobile armor mode and flew right past Kira. Kira tried to catch up but the Aegis was too fast. Athrun prepared his Silicon cannon and aimed for the bridge of the Archangel then he fired. Everyone gasped it was a direct hit so the Archangel couldn't dodge it. A few seconds it hit and smoked could be seen everywhere. When the smoke subsided everyone's eyes widened. There in the blankness of space was the Strike ripped apart and floating aimlessly. Athrun panicked he called Kira's name on the communicator but there was no response. Athrun looked around trying to find any sign of him but he just saw Kira's helmet floating. Athrun's world was devastated. Kira was his everything and he died…by his hands.

* * *

A/N: This idea wouldn't leave my mind so I decided to post this. Hmmm…I made Athrun kill the love of his life in this story...I wonder…does this story make me seem evil? 


End file.
